basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
1983-84 NBA season
The 1983–84 NBA season was the 38th season of the National Basketball Association. The season ended with the Boston Celtics winning the NBA Championship, beating the Los Angeles Lakers 4 games to 3 since 1969 in the NBA Finals. *he 1984 NBA All-Star Game was played at McNichols Sports Arena in Denver, Colorado, with the East defeating the West 154–145. Isiah Thomas of the Detroit Pistons wins the game's MVP award. Larry Nance of the Phoenix Suns won the first NBA Slam Dunk Championship. *David Stern begins his tenure as the league's fourth commissioner, effective April 1. *The NBA Playoffs were expanded from 6 teams per conference to 8, where it stands to this date. *Kareem Abdul-Jabbar surpassed Wilt Chamberlain to become the all-time NBA career leader in points. He passed Chamberlain in a game against the Utah Jazz at Las Vegas' Thomas & Mack Center on April 5. Fittingly, it was his trademark sky-hook that put him in the record books. *The Denver Nuggets & Detroit Pistons play in the highest scoring game in NBA history with the Pistons winning 186–184 in three overtimes. *The Dallas Mavericks made its first postseason appearance, beating the Seattle SuperSonics 3–2 before bowing out to the Los Angeles Lakers 4–1 in the Conference Semifinals. *The Utah Jazz appeared in the postseason for the first time, defeating the Denver Nuggets 3–2 in the opening round and then losing to the Phoenix Suns 4–2 in the Western semis. *The Clippers play their final game in San Diego, California. *This would be the final season that the Finals had the 2-2-1-1-1 format. The Finals would adopt the 2-3-2 format the following season. *The New Jersey Nets won a playoff series for the first time in their NBA history, upsetting the defending champion Philadelphia 76ers in five games. The series marked the only time (to date) a road team won every game in a playoff series. Final standings Eastern Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Western Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} C''' - NBA Champions Statistics leaders NBA awards Yearly awards *'''Most Valuable Player: Larry Bird, Boston Celtics *'Rookie of the Year:' Ralph Sampson, Houston Rockets *'Defensive Player of the Year:' Sidney Moncrief, Milwaukee Bucks *'Sixth Man of the Year:' Kevin McHale, Boston Celtics *'Coach of the Year:' Frank Layden, Utah Jazz *'All-NBA First Team:' **Larry Bird, Boston Celtics **Bernard King, New York Knicks **Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Los Angeles Lakers **Isiah Thomas, Detroit Pistons **Magic Johnson, Los Angeles Lakers *'All-NBA Rookie Team:' **Steve Stipanovich, Indiana Pacers **Ralph Sampson, Houston Rockets **Darrell Walker, New York Knicks **Jeff Malone, Washington Bullets **Thurl Bailey, Utah Jazz **Byron Scott, Los Angeles Lakers *'NBA All-Defensive First Team:' **Bobby Jones, Philadelphia 76ers **Michael Cooper, Los Angeles Lakers **Tree Rollins, Atlanta Hawks **Maurice Cheeks, Philadelphia 76ers **Sidney Moncrief, Milwaukee Bucks *'NBA All-Defensive Second Team:' **Larry Bird, Boston Celtics **Dan Roundfield, Atlanta Hawks **Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Los Angeles Lakers **Dennis Johnson, Boston Celtics **T.R. Dunn, Denver Nuggets Note: All above information were obtained on the History section on NBA.com Player of the week The following players were named NBA Player of the Week. Player of the month The following players were named NBA Player of the Month. Rookie of the month The following players were named NBA Rookie of the Month. Coach of the month The following coaches were named NBA Coach of the Month. Category:NBA season